


Nightmares

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Spock, Leonard and Jim the Sehlat. [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Jim the Sehlat, M/M, Nightmares, Pre- Relationship, getting there, worried Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Jim wake's Spock up in the middle of the night to get to Leonard's room, and Spock's kind of glad for the interuption in his sleep cycle.





	

Turning onto his side, Spock cracked one eye open send glared over at the door where his new pet Sehlat was scratching vigorously at the metal. It was cases like these that he was glad the animal was a runt compared to other Sehlat, or it may have simply ripped down the door in order to get to its destination.

         “Jim.” he called out, watching as the Sehlat took a moment to glance back at him before continuing it's scratching. “Jim this is illogical. It is the middle of the night and I require rest for my shift tomorrow.” again, the Sehlat looked back at him and then proceeded to scratch at the door, this time with a small whimper.

          Well, it seemed like Spock had no choice in this case. If Jim wanted out of the room it was logical to grant his wish. If Spock choose to ignore it, well...Sehlat were known to be quite stubborn.

    “You are not coming back in tonight.” he warned, frowning at himself when he realized what he had done. Such a warning was illogical, it was not as if Jim knew what he was saying. Spock determined he had been sharing too much time with Leonard, especially around Jim.

     That's why when he opened the door for Jim, it didn't surprise him much that the sehlat had made a beeline for Leonard’s bedroom door, located directly across from Spock’s room. 

    “I am unable to open that door for you.” he said calmly, turning on his heel and heading back towards his bed. He had only just managed to climb under the blankets and lay down when Jim jumped up beside him and grabbed his shirt sleeve between its teeth, pulling in the material in an attempt to get Spock back out of bed. This was an even more annoying occurrence given that Spock’s door should have closed before Jim had come back in. “Jim this is illogical. You will see Leonard in the morning as always.” he glared at the sehlat, sighing when it continued to pull on his arm. “Fine, I will knock once and that is it.” at that, Jim let go of his shirt and jumped back out of the bed, returning to his place in front of Leonard’s door as soon as possible and scratching at the metal. 

       Straightening his shirt, Spock stopped in front of the chief medical officers door and rang the bell, practically jumping out of his skin when a scream echoed from inside the room. “Leonard?” his eyebrows drew together in confusion. He had heard Leonard scream before, particularly in anger, but never quite like this. That, coupled with the fact that Jim was now whining at the door, was cause for great concern in Spock’s opinion. “Leonard I am sorry to w…” Spock ceased speaking when the door in front of him slide open and Leonard came into view.

        Leonard’s hair stuck up in the air on every end, a hand buried in the short brown strands and somehow managing to make it even messier. His eyes were half closed and barley focused so that I am was hard for Spock to see the familiar bright green eyes that he had come to adore over the years. The most interesting part, however, was that as soon as Leonard had registered who was standing outside his door, his hand left his hair and started to reach out towards Spock. His palm flattened against Spock’s chest, checking to make sure that the person in front of him wasn't a dream.

   “You’re alive…” Leonard’s voice broke when he spoke. 

  “Of course I am alive doctor, I was simply in my room sleeping when Jim woke me up in an attempt to get to you.” watching the doctor, Spock frowned when he noticed the way that Leonard looked down at Jim before returning his attention to Spock. “Leonard, are you alright?”

   “It…” Leonard glanced up at him, pulling his hand away from Spock’s chest and leaving the Vulcan with an empty feeling in its place. “It’s nothing Spock. I was just having a nightmare.” Spock raised an eyebrow, annoyed with the sudden change in Leonard’s behaviour. It was unlike the doctor to touch anyone without asking, or to portray any emotion but annoyance when it came to Spock. Now that the vulcan had caught a glimpse at a less guarded Leonard, he kind of wanted it back. “Just go back to bed, I'm sorry Jim woke you up for me.” 

     Spock reached out and grabbed the other man’s arm when he attempted to turn away from him. “This nightmare of your seems to have you quit upset Leonard.” He said softly, watching as the doctor glanced down at his hand and shivered at the contact. Usually Spock would withdraw, letting the doctor turn away from him and hide in the confines of his room where he would most likely attempt to clean the feeling of Spock’s touch off of his skin (a habit of Leonard’s that Spock had seen in play more than once when someone touched his skin without warning or permission). 

    This time, however, Spock felt like he needed to hold the doctor there, and the fact that he was not flat on his ass with an injured nose was proof enough that Leonard was alright with his touch this once. 

   “It's nothing, Spock.” the doctor said once again, though the tone of his voice gave away the lie almost immediately. 

     “Leonard, I am your friend. You do not need to hide anything from me.” A part of Spock hurt at the fact that ‘friend’ was all he could say. He wished he could be more to Leonard. That he could be in the bed for Leonard when he had nightmares, or that they could share nights together without his pet Sehlat being the only reason they had to hang out. However, for now ‘friend’ would have to do.

    Leonard examined him for a moment and sighed in defeat “I just...it was a nightmare Spock. They happen. I can't control it and you can't prevent it.”

     “Your conclusion is logical” Spock agreed “However, I can listen.”

   “Listen?” Leonard huffed in amusement, glancing down when Jim nudged his head against his leg. “Listen to what Spock? A nightmare?”

    “It can often be helpful to speak of one's fears, or nightmares.” Spock explained “Most people find them to be...embarrassing. However, based on your reaction I can conclude that it is something that scared you more than anything else. Perhaps if you were to talk to me I would be able to put some of these fears to rest.” 

      Leonard seemed to debate the offer for a moment, glancing between Spock and the empty hallway behind him as if he expected someone else to show up unannounced.

    “If i...talk...it stays between us?” he asked in a weak voice “I don't want it getting out to anyone.”

   “If you wish for an agreement of silence, than I give you my word I will not speak of this to anyone.” Spock confirmed. With that said, Spock watched as Leonard took a step back and opened up the doorway for him to enter. He didn't waist anytime in taking up the offer, stepping inside the room with Jim hot on his trail while Leonard closed the door behind him. 

        Standing in the middle of the room, Spock finally got a good look at the place when Leonard spent all of his down time. A place that he was well aware not many people were allowed into unless it was necessary, given that he had only seen the Captain enter and exit the room on one occasion. 

    On the walls he could see a few scattered pictures that Leonard had collected over the years. Some he recognized as Leonard's daughter Joanna, others from his time at the Academy with the Captain, and a few pictures of various crew members. 

    The one that caught Spock’s eye, however, was a picture of himself and Leonard in their dress uniforms that Nyota had taken before an important gathering. Leonard’s eyes were fixed on Spock while the Vulcan was occupied with something else, and even in picture form Spock could see the hint of a warm smile in the doctor's eyes that he had only seen on a few rare occasions.

       “Nyota thought it was cute.” Leonard spoke up, making his way past Spock and towards the small table in the kitchen area of his room. “Told me I had to put it up on my wall.”

   “I am inclined to agree with her.” Spock said softly, turning on his heel and following Leonard to the table where they each took a seat in one of the two chairs. “It is an interesting decoration choice.”

    “Sometimes I have good ideas.” Leonard chuckled bitterly, toying with the collar of his shirt while Jim jumped up onto his lap and got comfortable. 

     The two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes, neither of them sure of what to say next. 

   “So…” Leonard spoke up after a few minutes “Talking...not something I'm particularly skilled at to be honest.”

    “Then simply answer some questions.” Spock declared, leaning forward and folding his hands on the table. Leonard responded by looking down at Jim and starting to pet the top of his head, not sure of what else to do. “What was your nightmare about?”

   “I…” Leonard’s hand froze, shaking a little as he thought about the nightmare and all of the emotions he had felt in his sleep came rushing back over him. “I don’t….

   “It is alright Leonard.” Spock said softly, moving one of his hands to the middle of the table in offering in case Leonard needed it. “You do not need to rush an explanation. Take your time and I will be here when you are ready to speak.”

   With that said, Spock allowed himself to get comfortable in his spot. He didn't know how long Leonard would keep silent, but he did know he would be prepared and attentive when he was ready to speak.

   It came as a shock to him when it only took Leonard five minutes of silence before he opened his mouth to speak. “It...it was about you…” was all he said, his hands trembling over Jim as he processed everything about his nightmare.

      Spock raised an eyebrow at the admission. It wasn't something that he had expected to hear, but it was also not very surprising given Leonard’s response to finding him outside his door.

    “What about me?” Spock inquired, watching as Leonard’s hands began to tremble.

   “We were on….on world, a mission.” Spock frowned when Leonard lowered his head and hide his face from view. “You, I don't know what happened. One minute we were talking and the next you…”

     Leonard’s voice cracked. 

   Keeping his hand in the middle of the table, Spock took a deep breath. If this was Jim or anyone else, he would be by their side with a hand on their shoulder and comforting words. A part of him wanted to do that with Leonard. To wipe away the tears that he knew was running down the other man’s face.

        But he couldn’t do that. Leonard would only become more closed off if Spock were to touch him, and Spock would lose any chance at getting him to open up more when the doctor left to get the feel of his touch off of his skin. This was a difficult situation for Spock, but one that he intended to push through in order to help Leonard. 

      “Spock…” Leonard broke his train of thought and pulled his attention back towards him. For the first time that night, Spock found himself looking into the familiar bright green eyes that were usually full of anger and frustration, but this time he found himself looking at fear. 

       Suddenly he was on his feet, and with a few short steps he found himself kneeling down in front of Leonard, but keeping his hands in front of him and away from the other man. “I am here.” he said softly, looking Leonard in the eyes as he spoke, “I am alive Leonard, and uninjured. Nothing has happened to me and so long as I can prevent it, nothing will happen to me.”

     He didn't know what to do when Leonard leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaving Jim to find a new place to rest when his lap was no longer available. This was a behaviour he had never really seen the doctor exhibit with anyone before. 

     “I don't want anything to happen to you spock.” Leonard whispered against his shoulder.

  “I do find that you have a certain gift for worry with your friends.” Spock replied, wincing when Leonard smacked him in the shoulder. “Leonard…”

   “This isn’t like Jim or a Nyota or Scotty.” explained Leonard. “I don't want anything to happen to them either, but you…” he froze, unsure of what to say next.

      Bring a hand up slowly, Spock gave Leonard ample opportunity to see his movement and put a stop to it if he wished, only burying his hand in the Doctor’s hair when he gave no negative response to the gesture. “Nothing will happen to me.” he promised, knowing that he could not be a hundred percent certain that he could keep that promise. 

          He didn't know how long the two of them stayed like that, or when exactly Leonard fell asleep. All he knew was that he needed to get the doctor back into his bed and make himself comfortable on the small couch available in the room.

    He wanted to be there in case there were any other nightmares. 


End file.
